Afterthoughts - Buffy Season One
by Goddess Isa
Summary: The Afterthoughts Series for S1 Buffy :)
1. Welcome To The Hellmouth

TITLE: Afterthoughts - Welcome To The Hellmouth  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Took me forever to write this. Diary entry of a Slayer.  
RATING: TV-PG  
SPOILERS: Welcome to the Hellmouth  
DISCLAIMER: Everyone herein belongs to Joss. Joss sucks.  
WEBSITE: http://planetslaythis.homestead.com NOTE NEW URL  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've decided to put all the Afterthoughts stories together as one HUGE story with many chaptesr, eventually, since it's a series and that works. The thing is that I haven't got them written straight though, so it'll take awhile. Please be patient with me, and thank you :)  
5/8/00  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
You are *not* gonna believe this.  
  
First, Mom moved me to Sunnydale, which has like zero cool appeal. I started calling it Suckydale before we even crossed the city limits.  
  
Then, I'm already known as a freak at school. First stroll down the halls, I get insulted by one of the cool kids for being nice to one of the nice kids. This is so unlike LA it's scary.  
  
Worst of all, the school librarian says he's my new Watcher. He won't give that racket up, either. Mr. Giles is his name, I think. He's nice, I guess, but way too stuffy and British if you ask me.  
  
He's just so.....persistent.  
  
I gave this up when I left LA. The Slaying and patrolling and all this demonic shit. I gave it up and dammit, it's staying that way.  
  
You know, if I don't go back to school, he can't pressure me to talk about the Slaying.  
  
So that's it. I'll just never go to school again. Yeah, that'll go over nicely with Mom.  
  
Maybe I should just roll over and die.  
  
  
"Buffy?" Joyce called, stirring the Slayer out of her reverie. "Phone for you. I told you you'd make friends right away."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Buffy picked up her extension and shouted, "I got it!" to her mother.  
  
When she heard the click of Joyce hanging up the kitchen phone, she said, "Hello?" expecting to find Willow on the other end.  
  
"Hello, Buffy," Giles said. "How are you tonight?"  
  
"Tired," she said, yawning.  
  
"I'm sure you are. However, I do need you to meet me at the library at once."  
  
"No way," Buffy shook her head. "My mom rented me the newest episodes of Melrose Place on video, and we're gonna watch them together."  
  
"Buffy, you can't...which episodes?" he asked, his interest piqued.  
  
"EEW!" Buffy shouted. "It's bad enough that my mother watches it, but you? Gross. And I am NOT meeting you at the library."  
  
"Buffy--"  
  
"No," she cut him off.  
  
"Buffy, you have to--"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have responsibilities."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I bought pizza and doughnuts," he offered as a last resort.  
  
"Two hours," she said. "That's it."  
  
Giles waited until Buffy had slammed the phone down on her end to disconnect the call and dial information.  
  
"Yes, you can help me, I need the number of the fastest pizza shop in Sunnydale." he glanced at the wall clock and hoped the pizza would get there before Buffy did. If it didn't, he was sure to get his British ass kicked back to the homeland.  



	2. The Harvest

TITLE: Afterthoughts - The Harvest  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Another diary entry. These are getting fun.  
SPOILER: The Harvest  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. I hate him for that, to be perfectly honest with you. The song belongs to Britney Spears.  
5/8/00  
  
  
  
//Dear Diary  
Today I saw a boy  
And I wonder if he noticed me  
He took my breath away  
  
And Dear Diary  
I can't get him off my mind  
And it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way  
  
Dear Diary  
One touch of his hand  
As he walked by  
I thought he smiled  
At me\\  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I met Angel tonight.  
  
One word for a name.  
  
Angel.  
  
It's so beautiful, isn't it?  
  
I got this amazing vibe from him, and when we touched, I felt this wonderful shiver go down my back.  
  
It's almost like it's meant to be.  
  
  
//And I wonder  
Does he know what's in my heart\\  
  
  
He's not like other guys. He's different, I can tell. I'm not sure what makes him so different yet, besides the fact that he's tall, gorgeous, he seems intelligent and he's not chasing me with yellow eyes and fangs.  
  
He's beautiful.  
  
Wait, I already said that, didn't I?  
  
He's perfection, he really is. Tall, dark, handsome, sexy, strong, sexy, mysterious, sexy. And he has these eyes...  
  
They're this intense brown, this deep color that makes you wanna cry because they're so pretty.  
  
He's everything. I've known the guy for one night, and he's everything.  
  
And with any luck, if I don't pass out the next time I see him from my heart racing si fast, he'll be mine.  
  
Please, God, let him be mine.  
  
  
//Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends\\ 


	3. The Witch

TITLE: Afterthoughts - The Witch  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: The scene we didn't get to see :)  
SPOILER: The Witch  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. I hate him for that, to be perfectly honest with you.   
4/24/01  
  
  
  
"Where's your uniform?"  
  
Buffy put the stake she was holding down on the headstone in front of her and turned around. "It's not nice to go around sneaking up on people in dark cemeteries. Especially when you're not armed."  
  
"I can take care of myself," he shoved his hands in the pockets of his duster. "How are you?"  
  
"My legs hurt from all that prancing, but I'm good."  
  
"I guess you don't patrol in uniform," Angel assumed.  
  
"If you consider sweatpants and a tank top a uniform..."  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," he smiled. "I wanted to see you in it."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to see you in the daylight once in awhile."  
  
"We don't usually get what we want, do we?"  
  
"No, we don't," Buffy sat on the headstone and swung her legs. "This one's a late bloomer."  
  
"He's not gonna rise," Angel told her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do," he said quickly. "I can sense it."  
  
"Tell me something," Buffy said, scooting over so that Angel could sit beside her. He didn't.  
  
"Depends on what you wanna know."  
  
"What is it with guys and that?" Buffy asked, her original question being tossed aside for the moment. "Why do guys always clam up and act all funny when you want a little information about them?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "I guess I just like to be private is all."  
  
"But you don't bestow that courtesy on others?" Buffy asked. When Angel looked at her oddly, she shook her head, making a face.  
  
"Sorry. Too much time around Giles."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I guess what I'm asking is, why do I know nothing about you, but you know everything about me?"  
  
"I don't know everything."  
  
Buffy picked up the stake. "I never told you I was on the cheerleading team."  
  
"I saw you leaving school yesterday wearing the uniform. I was gonna talk to you but there were a couple of girls with you."  
  
"Cordelia and Amy."  
  
"I don't know their names. They all looked kind of freaked out."  
  
"They're probably happy now that I've quit the team."  
  
"Why did you quit?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Too much pressure. Much as I hate it, Giles was right. My place is out here with the goonies."  
  
"Speaking of which, you might wanna check the grave behind the one you're sitting on."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because a vampire is rising out of it."  
  
Buffy did a back flip off the headstone and had the baby vamp dusted in seconds.  
  
"Now," she smiled and smoothed her ponytail. "You were saying about seeing me last night?"  
  
"I was waiting for you. I wanted to walk you home. See how you were feeling."  
  
"I'm fine," she glanced at her watch. "I'm also about to miss curfew. You could walk me home tonight," she smiled, desperately wanting him to take her up on her offer.  
  
"Okay," he wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders and led her towards Revello Drive.  
  
"You know where I live?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I told you. I've been watching you."  
  
She laid her head against his side as they walked. She could get used to this.  
  
A vampire appeared and Angel staked him before Buffy could even pull her spare out of her pocket.  
  
Oh yeah. She could get *very* used to this.  
  
  



	4. Teacher's Pet

TITLE: Afterthoughts - Teacher's Pet  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Buffy and Angel share a few dreamy moments  
SPOILER: Teacher's Pet  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)   
  
  
  
Buffy couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, the sheets rastling around her, making noise that didn't do much for her headache.   
  
The Slayage had been hard that night. Not because she'd killed two vampires and chased away a demon she couldn't identify, but because Xander had come along. He got himself knocked out trying to be manly, and Buffy had almost gotten herself killed coming to Xander's aid before dusting his attacker. She had a bruise on the back of her head and felt a bit nauseous. She sat up and went into the bathroom. She splashed water onto her face and when she came back into her room, she saw it.   
  
His jacket.   
  
It was leaning over the edge of her bed, almost speaking to her.   
  
She put it on and crawled back into bed, seeing his face in her mind as she drifted into dreamland.   
  
She and Angel were at some amusement park, possibly Disney World. It was early afternoon and they were waiting in line for the merry-go-round.   
  
"You have to come with me," she insisted.   
"No way."   
  
"Yes way." the ride stopped and the passengers got off. The others boarded and Angel sighed but followed Buffy on.   
  
"Here," she hurried to beat another couple into what looked a lot like Cinderella's carriage. Angel sat next to her and he thrust their purchases onto the floor, holding them with his legs. He put his arms around her and held her close. The ride started to spin and she faced him. "Angel?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Do you think we'd get in trouble if they caught us making out on the ride?"   
  
He nodded. "We'd probably get kicked out of the park."   
  
She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.   
  
He pulled away. "You wanna get kicked out?"   
  
"Anything as long as I'm with you."   
  
They kissed and didn't even notice when the ride stopped. Buffy smiled at him as they got off. She knew all the spectators had seen them and she didn't care. They drifted off to a private bench by some restrooms and she grabbed his hands in hers. "Thank you."   
  
"For?"   
  
"Bringing me here. For being the perfect boyfriend."   
  
"I love you."   
  
Buffy closed her eyes as Angel touched her cheek and then softly kissed her lips again. She stirred awake and saw that he was really with her, and he was really kissing her. And then she screamed.   
  
He jumped away. "What? What?"   
  
"How come you're here?"   
  
"I was thinking of you...and..."   
  
"How did you get in here?"   
  
"Open window."   
  
Buffy stared at him.   
  
"Okay, magick, same difference. I just knew you needed me here."   
  
"You're right. I do." she pulled back the covers and he got in next to her. She snuggled against his chest and kissed his lips.   
  
"You know, my jacket really looks good on you." he said.   
  
"My jacket now," she replied with a grin. "Although I bet it would look even better lying on my bedroom floor."   
  
"Is that an invitation?" he asked.   
  
She nodded and moved his hands to her breasts as she kissed him forcibly.   
  
A few hours later, Buffy woke up. She pouted at the fact that Angel wasn't really with her as he had been in her dream, but when she left for school, there was a single rose on the porch with a note that said "I'll see you in your dreams".  



	5. Never Kill A Boy On The First Date

TITLE: Afterthoughts - Never Kill A Boy On The First Date  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Buffy discusses her disaster date with a beautiful stranger   
SPOILER: Never Kill A Boy On The First Date  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =) My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =) 'Beautiful Stranger' is by Madonna, from Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me. These movies drive me crazy, but that song rules.  
5/31/01  
  
  
  
Angel watched Buffy patrol from afar for twenty minutes before beginning to follow her. She was entering the worst part of Sunnydale, the darkest cemetery, the loneliest streets.  
  
And she looked like she could use a friend.   
  
  
//Haven't we met  
  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
  
You could be good for me  
  
I've had the taste for danger\\  
  
  
Buffy felt Angel behind her before he ever made his presence known. She thought he would make her uneasy, but there was a calm that came along with having someone there as she strolled the dark streets looking for those ugly things that go bump in the night.  
  
//If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Heaven forbid  
  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger\\  
  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on innocent young girls like that," Buffy began to walk backwards so she could face Angel. "Could get you hurt."  
  
Angel resisted the urge to flirt with her. "I'll take my chances."  
  
"You're out early," Buffy commented. "Not that I'm complaining," she added quickly.  
  
"I just wanted to walk," he glanced behind him, thinking he heard something. "Figured it'd be nice to have company."  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
  
//I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song\\  
  
  
"So do you always sneak up on the Slayer when she's in town, or am I special?" Buffy asked, instantly regretting the words.  
  
"You're special," Angel stopped walking and Buffy stood not five inches from him. "I thought you looked sad."  
  
"We're getting personal now?" she started walking again and he had to run at first to keep up. "Mr. I-Don't-Have-A-Last-Name wants to talk about my mood now? I'm not into it. I like to keep my patrol conversation topics to vampires and other ickies."  
  
"I don't wanna talk if you don't want to," Angel said. "I just thought you looked like you could use a friend."  
  
"I have plenty of friends," she stared at him. "You're not one of them."  
  
"Is that negotiable?" Angel wondered.  
  
  
//To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows\\  
  
  
Buffy stared at Angel with such fire in her eyes. Such anger and fury and lust. God, he wanted to kiss her.  
  
Wanted to feel her warm lips on his cold ones. Wanted to embrace her and run his fingers through her long hair and hold her until the sun was ready to rise.  
  
Instead, he began walking again. "I hear something."  
  
  
//To love you is to be part of you  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger\\  
  
  
"It's to the right," Buffy said, her spider senses telling her where to go. "And there's two of them."  
  
"I'll go left, you go right," Angel directed.  
  
Buffy pulled out a stake and looked at him. "Out of the two of us, who's packing?"  
  
"You."  
  
"I'll go left," Buffy corrected. As she stalked towards the vampire locale, she couldn't help noticing Angel's muscles through his duster. She wondered how good he might look in a button-up silk shirt and jeans.  
  
She wondered what it would be like to kiss him.  
  
  
//If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Haven't you heard   
  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your face  
  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
  
I'd like to change my point of view  
  
If I could just forget about you\\  
  
  
"That was easy," Buffy brushed herself off and glanced at Angel. "Sorry I sorta took over there."  
  
"It's okay," he smiled. "I was watching."  
  
  
//I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song to you\\  
  
  
"I already have one Watcher," Buffy commented. "I don't need another."  
  
"I'd never think of training with a punching bag and shin guards," Angel said, almost smirking. "I'm more the train-in-the-field type."  
  
"Good thing," Buffy said. "Duck."  
  
Angel ducked and Buffy kicked a vamp leaping at them from a tree in the chin, shattering his jaw. She followed that with a knee to the groin and when he was on the ground, she dusted him.  
  
"Now," Angel stood and gave her a smirk. "Wanna tell me what's been bothering you?"  
  
"What makes you think something's bothering me?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
"You were stomping on that vampire's dust."  
  
  
//Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger\\  
  
  
"I just had a revelation is all," Buffy explained as they began walking again.  
  
"About?" Angel pressed.  
  
Buffy sighed. "My life is not normal. I've tried to have friends, I've tried to be sixteen, but it just won't happen. I put someone I hardly knew in danger and I have to realize that my lot in life is not to be Homecoming Queen."  
  
"Looks good on a resume though," Angel commented.  
  
"Wow. A sense of humor. I thought all your thoughts were serious."  
  
"One slips out on me now and then. I won't let it happen again."  
  
Buffy smiled. "See that it doesn't."  
  
  
//I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride\\  
  
  
Angel wanted to kiss her desperately. He was so crazy about Buffy, he could hardly stand it.  
  
And he knew she didn't feel the same.  
  
She smiled at him, danced as she walked, made sure to toss her hair now and then.  
  
But that was just Buffy being Buffy. There was no emotion there for him.  
  
No special bond to be formed forever by the Slayer and her vampire lover.  
  
There was just friendship. And if that was all Angel could have, he'd take it.  
  
  
//I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song\\  
  
  
Buffy's stomach was full of butterflies. Her heart was racing and her blood boiling.  
  
She knew this feeling well.  
  
She was crushing on Angel, and she was crushing hard.  
  
Buffy allowed herself to close her eyes and fantasize about the mystery man as they walked back towards the library, where she would check in with Giles and then walk home. She threw Angel a glance, then slipped her hand inside his.  
  
It was a start.  
  
  
//Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger\\


	6. The Pack

TITLE: Afterthoughts - The Pack  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: A quiet night for three friends. Probably.  
RATING: TV-PG  
SPOILER: The Pack  
DISTRIBUTION: Whoever wants it. My site http://planetslaythis.homestead.com  
DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon owns all. I own none.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this while bored and nauseous. That's all.  
6/21/01  
  
  
  
"Don't start without me!" Willow shouted from her kitchen. Her parents were out--again--so she'd invited Buffy and Xander over to watch MTV and eat junk food. She'd made Bagel Bites and burritos for Xander, egg roll stir-fry for her and Buffy. Willow took out a two-liter bottle of Pepsi and put it on the tray long with ice-filled cups and the eats. She carried them into the living room and settled between her friends on the couch.  
  
"What's the verdict?" she asked.  
  
"Real World or Road Rules," Xander offered. "The power of having a satellite dish. We can get grossed out via MTV East, then we can watch it all over again on MTV West."  
  
"The only reason we get all these networks is so my parents can get Discovery in three languages," Willow rolled her eyes. "Oh!" she jumped up. "I'll be right back. I need to get the snacks."  
  
She returned a minute later and handed Xander a bowl. "Want some pork rinds?"  
  
He turned green and Willow fell to the couch with giggles. Buffy laughed along with her and Xander snorted.  
  
"Go ahead," he egged them on. "Laugh at my pain. Revel in my misery. Bathe in my--"  
  
"Those are Fritos," Willow interrupted.  
  
Xander grabbed the bowl and began scarfing them down.  
  
"Boys," Buffy and Willow shook their heads and Buffy grabbed the remote out of Xander's reach while he was still pigging out.   
  
She picked at her food with chopsticks and asked, "So? What'll it be? Morons stranded in a house or morons stranded in a Winnebago?"  
  
"Winnebago," Will decided and Buffy switched Networks. Annoying people screamed at each other and did body shots while the Slayer and her friends ate.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it really takes to be on that show?" Willow asked. "I mean, do you have to be completely brain dead--"  
  
"We could do Road Rules," Xander suggested.  
  
"How do you--"  
  
"We could do it in a bus that travels around Sunnydale at night. We could get Giles and maybe even Cordy and do confessionals in the outhouse by Miller's Yard. Then we could follow vamps and block out their faces for privacy reasons and--" he stopped when he saw the weird looks Willow and Buffy were giving him.  
  
He took an egg roll off Buffy's plate and shrugged. "What?"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Thanks for the fun, Will," Buffy said, putting on her patrol coat. "And for the food, too."  
  
"Great times were had by all," Willow said, smiling. "I think Xander actually ate half the bowl of pork rinds before realizing they weren't really Fritos."  
  
"That's a guy for you," Buffy laughed. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"I'll come to your locker," Willow suggested. "With bagels!"  
  
Buffy knew she had to do a quick sweep before going home, and as she made her way towards the first of the four cemeteries she'd marked off on her route for the night, she sighed. She'd hit four more on the way to school in the morning and the last the following night at the start of her patrol.  
  
Tired and sick of this racket, Buffy tossed two stakes back and forth between her hands and realized she wasn't alone.  
  
"It's not nice to sneak up on pretty girls," Buffy teased him.  
  
"Even if they're wearing your jacket?" Angel asked.  
  
"Even if." he smiled.  
  
Buffy sighed. "You're so intimidating, you know that? You just move me with your suave attitude."  
  
"Watch it," Angel advised.   
  
"Why?" Buffy smirked. She was starting to let her guard down with him. "Are you gonna stop stalking me?"  
  
"No," Angel said slowly. "I'm gonna save your life."  
  
Not wanting to be outsmarted by her stalker, Buffy spun around and drove both stakes into the heart of the vampire attempting to kick her ass.  
  
When the dust settled at Buffy's feet, she turned around and smiled proudly at Angel. "You were saying?" she smirked.  
  
"Nothing," Angel turned away. "I need to go."  
  
"Where is it that you go all the time?" Buffy asked. "Do you have a mansion or a house or a tunnel underground? What?"  
  
Angel almost smiled, and Buffy warmed immensely. She'd never seen Angel look like that before. She liked it.  
  
"I have an apartment," Angel told her. "It's not far from here."  
  
"Maybe I'll visit sometime," Buffy suggested, backing away from him. "Good night."  
  
Angel watched her go, then followed her home at a distance far enough away that Buffy didn't sense he was there. He waited until the light came on in Buffy's bedroom, then he left.  
  
Walking back to his apartment, he couldn't help wondering why Buffy smelled so much like pork rinds.


End file.
